Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounting structure.
Related Art
Conventionally, a bolt is used to mount a connector on a case made of metal. In fastening a synthetic resin component by a bolt, a seating surface of the bolt is desirably in contact with a metal surface (metal touch) to prevent the loosening of the bolt. Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-221613 describes using insert molding to embed a metal collar in a mounting piece of a connector housing made of synthetic resin. A bolt then is inserted and tightened into this collar so that the bolt is held in contact with and fastened to a metal surface.
However, in the connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-221613, the collar made of metal and the mounting piece made of synthetic resin have different thermal expansion coefficients (linear expansion coefficients). Thus, if both are integrated, fractures and cracks may be formed in the mounting piece around the collar when a combined cycle corrosion test (CCT) or a thermal shock test is conducted.